Bullet Proof
by wanna.be.bella
Summary: What happens when Charlie shoots a certain vampire? What will happen? Will the truth unfold, or will lies be told to cover up? T for lanugage. ONE-SHOT.


A/N: Okay

**A/N: Okay. So this random idea just came to my head. This is mostly for all the people reading my story Human Experiences, because I won't be able to update for a while. So I will provide you with one-shots. But anyone else who reads this...THANKS!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight…bummer.**

**Bella POV.**

So there we were. Me and Edward. Sitting on my bed. Doing nothing, but staring into each others eyes. I don't know how long we've been sitting here, but I could care less. Spending moments like this with Edward, were, well… INCREDIBLE. It was amazing how, with any other person this would be awkward, but with Edward it was, was…? Well it was indescribable.

But me being Bella Marie Swan, I just had to break the moment by sneezing. Edward just chuckled and brushed the hair out of my face.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Umm.I really don't know. We could go to your house and hang out with Alice and Emmett?"

"Whatever you want. Lets go."

I jumped on Edward's back and we were on our way to his house. Once again I got caught up in this moment. Running with Edward was another indescribable experience. With the wind running through his gorgeous bronze hair, and his even breaths, it was actually really relaxing.

But soon the moment was over and we were at the Cullen's front door. I hopped off of Edward's back, grabbed his hand and headed into the house to be pulled into a giant Emmett bear hug.

"Alice said that you wanted to hangout!! LETS PLAY GUITAR HERO!!"

"Sure. I've never played before, it should be fun. BUT! You can't make fun of me when I play horribly!! Deal?" I said eyeballing Emmett.

He stuck out his hand for me to shake; I shook it as he stated "Deal."

Emmett picked me up, ran me into the living room and threw me on the couch. All in less than 5seconds, and was already setting up the TV to play.

"I'll go first, just so you can get the ropes, and then you can go!" Emmett screamed like an overdramatic child.

"Okay, sounds good to me." I said, not really caring, as long as I was hanging out with my family.

"Oh, where's Alice?" I asked, she's the one that knew I was coming over.

"She saidsomehtingaboutgettingreadyandnottellingyoubecauseshewantedtotakeyoushoppingbutshedidntwantyoutoknowcausesheknewyoudbepissedoff." He said at his vampire speed.

"Don't know what you said but Okay." I said shrugging it off, maybe Alice just didn't like Guitar Hero.

Emmett cruised through all the control options and the song "Miss Murderer" by AFI started playing.

I started playing to the best of my ability, which wasn't much. When the green came across the screen I would hit red and when yellow ran across I'd hit the orange. WHICH I WASN'T EVEN USING!!

Finally the song ended and our scores came up. Of course Emmett had a perfect score and well me…that was a different story. I got a 33 and had only hit 76 of the chords.

"Wow Bella, that's pretty good for your first time…" he said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Emmett. You know I sucked! But thanks for being nice about it. Here Edward you can play." I said handing him the guitar.

I sat down on the couch and before I even got settled I was being swept off my feet and flying down the driveway in a little yellow Porsche.

"ALICE!! What the heck are we doing?!" I nearly screamed.

"Shopping of course." She said matter-of-factly.

"Alice you seriously abducted me to go shopping?"

"Yes…?" She said questioningly.

"Uggh whatever, just bring me home at a reasonable time." I said knowing that I wouldn't win this argument.

"Thanks you so much Bella!! I knew you wouldn't mind."

We arrived at the mall and it was only 12:30. We had a whole day ahead that I'm sure would be filled with plenty of torture…for me.

Surprisingly Alice only dragged me into one store, but made me try on every single item of clothing that they had on display.

"Bella! That is SOO CUTE! You _need_ to have it!"

"I don't _need _it, but I do like it. So I'll buy it." I said smiling.

"NO! I'm paying. I dragged you here the _least _I could do is pay for you."

"Well you won't take no for an answer so okay."

We finished shopping and it was only 2 o'clock. I had three bags filled with clothes, and I was headed home to sleep for the remainder of the day.

Once Alice dropped me off, I headed up to my room to see Edward sitting on my bed.

"Hey Eddie-Poo."

"Eddie-Poo? Where did you get that name?"

"I don't know. Don't ask question. I'm too tired to say anything."

With that I plopped down on my bed snuggled close to Edward's chest, and fell asleep.

But not after too long I woke up, still snuggled in Edward's chest.

"What time is it?" I asked while yawning.

"6:45" Edwards replied.

"CHARLIES GUNNA BE HOME SOON!"

"Sorry love I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's fine." I said as I pulled my hair into a messy bun and headed into the kitchen, to make pasta.

As soon as I finished the pasta, Charlie opened the door and set down his belt.

"Edward." He said as he passed by the living room.

"Good evening Charlie." Edward said always being the perfect gentlemen.

"Hey Bells what's for dinner?"

"Pasta. It's ready."

"Okay great."

Charlie took his usual seat at the table and began eating.

That's when I heard it. Howling.

Charlie's eyes grew big and he got up from his seat and grabbed his gun from his belt.

"DAD NO!" I yelled. I knew who it was, Jacob.

I ran to the door but Charlie was already outside, with Edward right behind him. Charlie pulled the trigger, and in that split second Edward was in front of Jacob.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed but it was too late.

The bullets had already hit Edward, and were now sitting on the ground in front of him crumpled in.

Charlie's eyes now looked like they were going to bulge out of his head.

"What the hell?!"

Edward's eyes grew big as well as he realized what he just did. He revealed himself.

"Uhhmmm. Hey dad so how was work today?" I asked trying to take the attention off of Edward.

"Uhhm it was… HEY don't try and side track me!" he yelled. I almost had him.

"Edward why aren't you dead? Or at least withering in pain?" he asked still confused.

"I'm wearing a vest..?" he said, trying to say it as straight as possible.

"Oh well that's understandable. But why?"

"Because I was going to go down to the station and get training to become a police officer." He said continuing his lie.

"Oh well why didn't you ask me?"

"Must have slipped my mind." Edward replied.

"Oh well we should talk about it later. I'm gunna go finish me dinner. Have a good evening Edward."

"Night sir."

As soon as Charlie walked into the house I ran over to Edward and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that again!" I yelled hitting his arm.

"Bella, I can't die."

"I know but still, you being shot at, well it's just creepy. Especially when it was my dad who shot at you. Why did you do that?"

"Because I knew if he shot Jacob you would be upset. I couldn't see you like that."

"Well thanks, but you're all that matters to me." I said as I kissed his lips. "I'll see you tonight…the windows always open." I said playfully.

I turned around and walked into the house; purposefully shaking my hips just to antagonize Edward.

"Don't do that to me." He whined.

"It's payback." I said playfully as I walked into the house smiling triumphantly.

"You know I'm kinda starting to like that Edward kid." Charlie said as I went up the stairs.

"I can't believe he wants to be a cop…" I heard Charlie say to himself.

"Me either." I mumbled.

**Ha ha. Okay so it wasn't the greatest but I thought it was kinda funny. I got a little side tracked here and there but can you blame me I'm a little OCD (obsessive cullen disorder) lol. But please leave reviews!! Hope you liked. ******


End file.
